ozfandomcom-20200223-history
A Brand New Day
"Everyone Rejoice", or " Can't you feel a Brand New Day" or " A Brand New Day", was performed in The Wiz both the original musical, then in the film and TV adaptation. Right after Evillene melted, Dorothy and her friends rejoice with the newly freed Winkies while singing this song expressing how rejoiceful they are after being freed from the witch's bondages. This song was a replacement for the narration from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz reading, "There was great rejoicing among the yellow Winkies, for they had been made to work hard during many years for the Wicked Witch, who had always treated them with great cruelty. They kept this day as a holiday, then and ever after, and spent the time in feasting and dancing," and a quote from The Wizard of Oz said by one of the Winkie soldiers, "Hail to Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead!" The song was written by famous singer and composer, Luther Vandross. Everybodyrejoice.jpg|Broadway 1975 Snapshot_1_(9-15-2012_7-38_AM).png|Movie 1978 Zzzzznewday.jpeg|Movie 1978 3232684154 13829d5b16 z.jpg|Duch revival 2006 A Brand New Day Lyrics Everybody look around 'Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see Everybody come out And let's commence to singing joyfully Everybody look up And feel the hope that we've been waiting for Everybody's glad Because our silent fear and dread is gone Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully Just look about You owe it to yourself to check it out Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day? Everybody be glad Because the sun is shining just for us Everybody wake up Into the morning into happiness Hello world It's like a different way of living now And thank you world We always knew that we'd be free somehow In harmony And show the world that we've got liberty It's such a change For us to live so independently Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully Just look about You owe it to yourself to check it out Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day? Everybody be glad Because the sun is shining just for us Everybody wake up Into the morning into happiness Hello world It's like a different way of living now And thank you world We always knew that we'd be free somehow In harmony And show the world that we've got liberty It's such a change For us to live so independently Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully Just look about You owe it to yourself to check it out Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day? Can't you feel a brand new day? Trivia * Some critics interpret Dorothy and her friends singing about the joy of freedom and "A Brand New Day" as a metaphor for Americans of different races gaining equal rights. * The cast of The Wiz Live! performed this song at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade one week before the musical's premiere telecast. Category:Songs Brand New Day